Harry Potter and the Year of Love
by kbeee
Summary: Summery: Harry spend the summer before his sixth year with Hermione, and learns of his feeling for his best friend have grown in to some thing else. He also spend the time studying and training for the up coming war. Pleas note that this story is AU, but


**Title:** Harry Potter and the Year of Love

**Author name:** Kbeee

**Category:** Action/Adventure

**Sub Category:** Romance

**Keywords:** Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Petunia, Arabella Figg, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Dumbledore.

**Rating:** M or R

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, HBP, QTtA and FBaWTFT.

**Summery:** Harry spends the summer before his sixth year with Hermione, and learns of his feelings for his best friend have grown in to something else. He also spend the time studying and training for the up coming war. Please note that this story is AU, but I'll try to work the important parts of the HBP into it.

**Disclaimer:** So that you know that wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Not I. Also know, that I'm not making any money out of writing this, it is just for fun.

**Author notes:** First of all I would like to warn you that I have moved the time line up about ten years, so please, no flames about it. Second is that I have a learning disability so there will be a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, I'll try to fix it as much as possible. So I'm looking for someone who specialized with beta reading for people like me, I would really like the help. You can contact me on the email address provided in my profile, if you want to help. Thank you.

**Chapter One:**

#YoL#YoL#YoL#YoL#

01/06/2006

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when the car had stopped in the driveway of number four Privet drive. Harry got out and pulled his trunk out of the back of the car and dragged it into the house and up to his room, just as he sat down he heard someone knock on the door, "Come in" he said as he picked up his wand off his bedside table.

His Aunt came into the room and sat next to him as she told him "Vernon and Dudley have gone to town so I can have a private word with you about some things I don't want them to know." Harry just stared at her, it was weird to see her looking at him with such care in her eyes, and he nodded his head for her to continue.

"Well I am sorry that about the way I have treated you. You see, every time I look into your eyes I see your mother and I feel the guilt from the way I treated her when I discovered she was a witch and not me. You see that for the last couple of generations we have been nothing but squibs and when we all turned 11 we all hoped that we'd get a letter from Hogwarts, so when she got her letter and I didn't I become jealous of her and started to hate every thing to do with her and that included the magic world. But when I found out that she had died I was ashamed of what I felt, but as soon as I looked into your eyes you reminded me of everything she had and I didn't have." She told him and to Harry surprise she pulled him into a hug as she continued, "When you arrived on our door step I wanted to love you but I had to hate 'cause Vernon, who was my life now, hated you parents, didn't think that you deserved love being a wizard and all, as you grew up you looked the spitting image of you father and you were a handsome child, so good and well behaved, I loved you in secret." Just then they heard a car pull up in the driveway, his Aunt said "Don't tell any one about this talk ok." With that she hurried out the door, Harry heard the front door open and he could hear the Dursley's talking, he couldn't hear what they were talking about, he didn't care, he was thinking about what his aunt had said.

Harry stood up and went over and pulled out his homework, he decided that he might as well do it now and get it out of the way. He looked at the list of essays he had to write:

_Potions_

_Charms_

_Transfiguration_

_Herbology_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

Harry sighed and sat down and pulls a blank piece of parchment and he wrote down:

_The First War Against Lord Voldemort_

Harry thought he will do his DADA essay first since he was right in the middle of the second war against Voldemort, he knew that he was the only one who was doing home work this summer, Dumbledore had told him it would be a good idea that he did some studying about the last war and some other things that might help him in the coming years in the war against Voldemort. So Harry went to work:

_Lord Voldemort was named Tom Riddle when he was born by his mother who was a witch; he was named after his father who was a muggle. Tom's mother died after naming him, so Tom grew up in an orphanage near where he was born. His mother was the heir of Slytherin. His father left his mother when he found out that she was a witch. At the age of 11 he received a letter from Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, once at Hogwarts he was the smartest student that had ever walked thought the doors of the school, But he was also the heir of Slytherin, so he had selected a plan to walk in the same footsteps of ancestors and rid the school of the people who he thought that weren't worthy to study magic, they were muggle born, he worked for five years to find out about the chamber of secrets that his ancestor had built before he let the school and about the monster that he left in there. _

"Boy if you want dinner tonight, get down here now" roared his Uncle, Harry sat down his quill, he would finish his essay later on, and got up and made his way down stairs for dinner. When he got down there he found the Dursley sitting at the table when he sat down they acted as though he wasn't there, but his Aunt shot him a side ways look and then she went back to her food, at the end of the meal his Uncle said "Listen here boy" he was looking at Harry as he was talking to him, "you are to write to your freaky friends every three days and you are say that you are ok, I don't want anyone like you hanging around got it, and tell that damn godfather of yours that if he shows his face around here I will call the police on him." With that Harry stood up so fast that he knocked his chair over, he could fell the anger racing through his veins as he fought to keep control.

"I will write what I want to my friends and as for my godfather, he died two weeks ago saving my life and I will not have you call my friends, or me freaks again." With that Harry stormed out of the house, he didn't know where he was going.

#YoL#YoL#YoL#YoL#

Harry walked along the street he stuffed his hands in his pockets, he felt a piece of parchment that he was sure that he didn't put in there. It was a letter from Hermione, she must have slipped it in to his pocket when she hugged him goodbye at the train station earlier on that day. He opened it up; it read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you find this letter before you do something that you would regret latter on so. Just keep you head cool and remember that it was not your fault that Sirius died, he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for his death, he loved you and he gave his life so you can live, so don't dwell on it and be happy. Please write or call me over the holidays, my phone number is 425-897; just remember that it was not your fault that the others and myself were hurt in the battle at the ministry, for we followed you as you would have done for us. That is what friends do, thats what friends are for, they watch your back as you would do for them._

_Harry I have to sing off now for we are about to head down to catch the train back home, so I say again please fell free to owl me, or even call me._

_With Love _

_Hermione_

Harry reread the letter a couple of times to let the content sink in, he had to smile, she always knew the right thing to say at the right time, she was great like that. But she would think that he would do something silly, well maybe he would, but now she had him thinking about what Sirius would have said if he had seen him do something silly. It was nearly dark, he would need to get back to the house soon and face the music for yelling at his uncle. But when he got back to the house he was able to walk right up to his room with out being called back. When he got to his room he found a letter sitting on a box that was wrapped in brown paper, sitting on his desk with yellow sticky- note stuck to the thick parchment envelope. The note said:

_Harry _

_Your mother told me to give this to you when I thought you were ready to hear from her. Also this box came for you a week after you parents died, Vernon doesn't know about it. I think it's from your government._

_Aunt P_

Harry looked at the letter that was supposed to be from his mother, and the box. Wanting to read the letter first, saying to him self that he will look in the box later. So he opened the letter with a shaky hand; it read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I have just put you down for your afternoon nap and I fell that have to write a letter to you 'cause I have a feeling, to my horror, that James and I will not be alive to see you grow up to a man. We know that Voldemort is after you and we fear for your life, we have put yours and our lives in the hands of our dear friend Peter. We have made Peter our Secret-Keeper. I know we were going to use Sirius, as he put it, Voldemort knows that we'll use him so we used Peter instead._

_Harry no matter what happens to us, all ways know that you can turn to Sirius, Remus and Peter, to help you through life. Harry you are just mere months old and we can already see that you are going to be a powerful wizard. Just use that power to help to kept the side of the light strong and not be temped by what the dark side has to offer. For it only brings out the bad in people._

_Harry I'll also want to take the time to tell you about the family you were born into. You see I'm not a muggle born as many people think I am; you might know that my mother was a squib, who come form a long line of squib's, her family the Leavenworth's were the remaining descendant's of Rowena Ravenclaw. Plus your father's family, the Potter's, are the remaining descendant's of Godric Gryffindor, and his mother's family the Achman's were the remaining descendant's of Merlin. Harry my dear child you are not just Harry Potter; you are Lord Harry James Achman-Leavenworth-Black-Potter. You are known as a Black for Sirius Black your godfather named you as his heir when he was named your godfather. Harry my dear child I know that this information has shocked you, it's okay I too was in shock when I found out. So please don't let it go to your head, for my child you are the richest wizard in England, also Harry please be careful who you share this information with. _

_My dear I have to go now you are crying in the next room, live a full life my son, and find a nice girl to fall in love with. Your father has made a bet with Sirius that you would be a seeker for your house team and that you would be in Gryffindor like us, Sirius also made a bet with James that you wold fall for the girl who is at the top of your class, an overly intelligent witch, like many of the Potters have done for a many generations. _

_From your Loving Mother_

_Lady Lily Achman-Leavenworth-Potter_

Harry felt tears run down his face as read his mother letter again, he was in shock to know that he was the heir of not only Godric Gryffindor, but also Rowena Ravenclaw and to Merlin. Just think that in his second year everyone thought that he was the heir of Slythrine, OH! How wrong they were for he was the hire of the tow mast noted founds of the school Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Merlin himself, Harry thought as he chuckled to himself. He also felt a surge of anger against Peter when his mother said that he was a dear friend, it was just wrong. Harry thought to himself for a minute before he came up with a plan to get Sirius' named cleared, even though he was dead; didn't mean that they should stop trying to clear his name. He would write to Amelia Bones who was the head of MLE. Just as Harry put down the letter from his mother and went to pull some parchment in front of himself and load up his eagle feather quill when two owls flew though his open window. He relived the owls of the post and they flew back out of the window into the night. He picked up the first letter it was from the very woman he was thinking about to help him get Sirius' name cleared; Amelia Bones. Harry quickly opened the letter thinking of last year when he opened a similar letter and it told him that he had to attend a hearing, so he wondered what this was about, the letter read:

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I'm writing to inform you that for the students who are about to start, or have completed their fifth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry are aloud to use magic outside of school in light of the fact that you-know-who has returned, so you can protect you home and family._

_I would also like to say sorry for the way the ministry treated your in the past year. You and Albus were only trying to warn us of what was coming. _

_Thank you, for teaching my niece how to properly defend her self against attack._

_Yours truly,_

_Amelia Bones_

Harry thought that now he was aloud to do magic outside of school. Just then Pig (Ron's owl) flew though the window and started to fly excitedly around Harry's head, he grabbed the tiny owl, trying to keep him still while he got the letter off his leg, it was from Ron, it read:

_Harry_

_Did you get a letter from Bones, (Dad bought ours home with him from work,) saying that we are aloud to do magic outside school it's great. I have to go and unpack before dinner? If I don't mum will serve me for dinner. I better end this letter and do as I'm told._

_See ya mate_

_Ron_

_P.S We will brake you out as soon as we can._

The next letter was from Gringotts, Harry thought is was strange to get a letter from them, but then Harry realized that it might be about the will, so he opened it slowly, but he thought better of it. He should write to Amiela Bones first. So he put the will aside and once again picked up his quill, this time he successfully loaded it with ink. Harry thought for a minute before he started to write.

_Dear Madam Bones_

_I would like to thank you for the letter. Plus it was a pleasure to teach your niece, for she and the rest of our school mates had a right to learn how to protect themselves. I also would like to say that the idea to start up our little group, wasn't mine for the truth is that it was my best friend, Hermione Granger idea. So please don't give me any credit for it, for she had to do a lot of talking to persuade me to teach my fellow students. I was reluctant for I had enough to deal with, trying to prove to everyone that I wasn't a spoiled, attention seeking little brat._

_Madam; the reason I'm writing to you is that I would like to sue Madam Umbridge; for the abuse that I and my fellow student's suffered under her care, when she was the DADA professor. Not only did she fail to tech us how to properly protect our-selves. She gave detentions to any one who went against her. This wouldn't have been a problem for many us would gladly do them for what was right, but she had us writing lines with a blood quill. I have the words 'I must not tell lies', permanently cut into the back of me hand. _

_Then she tried to interrogate me by spiking some tea she had made me with Vertaserum. Which I might add that I didn't drink, thank to Alastor Moody, I think you know what I mean. Plus I later learned that she had poured a whole vile of the potion into my drink, when the required dose is three drops. If I did drink the tea I would have been a really sick boy. _

_I'm sorry to say that it doesn't end there, for right before my trip the DOM, I broke into her office, I know that I did wrong there but her fireplace was the only fire place connected to the flow system, and it was a matter of life and death. Well the thing is that she had caught myself and Hermione who was a look out. This is were I found out that she used an whole vile of Vertaserum. In front of five of my friends and some students from slythrine, admitted that she was the one who sent dementors after me last summer, the same dementors that she said that I made up, that was said before she was going to use the Cruciatus Curse on me, she would of too if Hermione hadn't stopped her, by telling her what she wanted to hear. _

_Madam I'm willing to provide my memories to prove that this actually happened and I'll swear on my magic that what I show you is to be true. I'm also sure that my five friends; Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Gineavre Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegod; would do the same as I._

_The second case I want to talk to you about is that case of my godfather, the late Sirius Black. How could a man from a high ranking family could be thrown into prison with out a trail. For a trail would have proven that he was innocent of the charges. Now that he has passed on I see it as my duty as his heir to make sure that his name is clear. I do have evidence that Petter Pettgrew, was my family secret keeper and not Sirius. It is written in a letter of my mothers hand, that she left in safe keeping of her sister, my aunt; who has recently given it to me. _

_I also have seen Peter alive with my own two eye's, on two occasions. On the first time, Sirius, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, were also present at the time. It was there that Peter confessed that it was he who betrayed my parent's to Voldemort, (Mam, please don't fear his name, if you do it means that he is wining just a little more), and set Sirius up for the fall, while killing those muggles as well. I am sure that Remus, Hermione and Ronald will provide the memories of that night as would I with other's. The second time I have seen Peter was when he killed Cedric Diggory, and help Voldemort come back. It would not be easy but I would show you that night as well._

_So Madam please consider helping me with this._

_Yours faithfully_

_Lord Harry James Achman-Leavenworth-Black-Potter_

_Harry Potter_

_The Boy Who Lived_

Harry reread the letter before he put it to the side to let the ink dry. Once again he was lost in thought, trying to talk himself into writing a letter to Professor Marchbanks the head examiner for OWL's and NEWT's tests, to see if he could use his power as heir to Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw; to re sit his OWL's, maybe he could throw in him being the boy who lived. It was about time that he used his fame for something useful. He quickly made up his mind as he pulled a fresh piece of parchment towards himself and re-loaded his quill, but before he started to write, another thought crossed his mind. He would first ring Hermione to see if she would help him, by sending her class notes from the last five years. Her notes would help him a lot. He pulled out the letter from his pocket, the one with her phone number on it, Harry quickly memorized the number and went out into the hall were the Dursley's had their second phone. Harry picked up the receiver and put it to his ear, to see if it was busy, but much to his relief it wasn't, he dialed Hermione's number, he thought about his relationship with her as he waited for someone to answer the phone. She was one of his first friends, and one of the only friends to sick by him when times got rough. Even Ron had abandoned him through jealousy. She had always looked out for his safety, even though it could mean the end of their friendship, i.e the firebolt. Harry thoughts were cut short when a feminine voice came through the line.

"Granger residence. Emma Granger speaking."

"Hello Mrs Granger. This is Harry Potter a friend of Hermione's from school. Is she home I would like to speak to her." Harry answered.

"OH hello Harry dear. Yes Hermione is home. I'll just go and get her for you." Mrs Granger said as she put phone down and went to go and fetch her daughter. Harry only had to wait a minute or so before.

"Harry is it really you?" Came Hermione voice through the line.

"Yes Hermione it is really me." He chuckled to himself as he replied. "Is it really ok to call you, as you said in your letter?" Harry asked a bit unsure of himself now that she was on the other end of the line.

"Yes of cause it's ok for you to ring me, that's why I left my number silly." Was her reply chucking to herself as well.

"So Hermione how are your parents, and I can take it that you have arrived home alright for you are talking to me now."

"Yes we got back from the station ok, and my parents are great. In fact they are going away for a second honeymoon tomorrow."

"Wow thats great. So what are you going to do while they are away?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry I was wondering if I could stay at your place, you know to keep you company." Hermione said slowly, as she was afraid that he would say no to her.

"Actually I would really like that. Cause the reason that I'm calling you is that I'm about to write to Professor Marchbanks, to see if I could use my fame for some good and see if I could resit my OWL's. Before your start about me using my fame to get an unfair advantage, just think it is because of this fame that I was not aloud to study like my fellow students, like you Hermione. I couldn't go anywhere in the castle with out anyone thinking I was crazy and liar." Harry left it at that, so she could think about what he was saying.

"Harry, I think that what you are saying is true, you did have a hard time this last year, well harder then normal and it was the most important year of school, well part from our last year, that is. But Harry where do I fit into this?" Hermione said after thinking about it for about five minute.

"Well Hermione you are the smartest witch in the school I was wondering if you would help me study for the exams. Plus I'm going to see if I could also take Ancient Runes, Arithancy and Muggle Studies, as well."

"Harry of cause I'll help you, so that you know I took the muggle study exam, for I being doing that class independently, since I left that class two years ago."

"Hermione have I told you lately how great you are."

"No you haven't, Harry but it's great to hear that."

"Hermione as much as I would like to sit here and talk to you, I think that I better get off the phone before the Dursley's notice that I'm on it, plus I have letter to write."

"Ok Harry I better go, I don't want you to get into trouble. Harry before you go, I'll be there at dinner time tomorrow."

"Ok. See you tomorrow. Good bye Hermione."

"Bye Harry, see you tomorrow." Hermione said before she hung up the phone. Harry put the phone down a minute later, and walked back into his room, just in time to, for the moment his door closed he heard Dudley come up the stairs. Harry sat down at his, he pulled a fresh piece of parchment towards himself reloaded his quill with ink and began to write.

_Dear Professor Marchbanks_

_Professor I'm writing to you as the heir of tow of the founders of Hogwarts, and the Boy who Lived, to see if I could retake my OWL's exam. For the last year I didn't have the wright as my fellow class mates to study for our exams in peace. It was for the reason of my fame and that I was telling the truth, that no one wanted to hear, for my belief. Plus at least two of my exams were interrupted for some reason or another. So could you please think about it. I'll have already started to study, for these exams. Plus I would also like to sit Ancient Runes, Arithancy and Muggel Studies; as well._

_Thank you _

_Lord Harry James Achman-Leavenworth-Black-Potter_

_Harry Potter_

_The Boy Who Lived_

Harry rolled up both letters and sealed them once the ink was dry on the letter to Professor Marchbancks, and tied them to Hedwig's leg.

"I'll leave the window open for you, girl." Harry said as he lunched his pet owl out of the window. He watched her until he could not see her anymore. He sat back down at his desk, looking at the letter that remained un-read. He didn't really want to open the letter, in-case he was right that it was really about Sirius last Will and Testament, it would truly mean that he was gone. Harry thought back to his third year and what Dumbledore told him; that the ones who we love never truly leave us. So he knew that Sirius' memory would always live in his heart, with a sigh he opened the letter and began to read, it said:

_Dear Lord Harry James Achman-Leavenworth-Black-Potter_

_This is an official letter to say that you are required to attend the reading of the last Will and Testament of the late Baron Sirius O. Black as his heir and the main beneficiary at nine am, on the morrow the Second of June Two Thousand and Six. At Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley._

_There are also other beneficiaries that are requested to attend as well to receive what is or is not left to them. They are listed below._

_The beneficiaries of the late Baron Sirius O. Black are as listed:_

_Lord Harry James Achman-Leavenworth-Black-Potter_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Remus Lupin_

_Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, plus spouse_

_Andromeda Black-Tonks, plus spouse_

_Narcissa Black-Malfoy, plus spouse_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Molly Weasley_

_Bill Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Percy Weasley_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_Hermione Granger_

_I will see you on the morrow._

_The Honorable_

_Ripgot_

_Head of the WaT Department_

Just as he put the letter a barn owl flew through his window, with a parcel and letter tied to it's leg. The owl landed on his desk in front of him, sticking it's leg out so Harry could un-tie the scroll and parcel. The letter had a Hogwarts seal, a letter from Hogwarts he thought, what do they want he just left there today, and what was in the parcel. Harry opened the letter first, it was from Dumbledore. It said;

_Dear Harry_

_Once again I'm sorry for an old man mistakes, Harry I have watched you go through your years at Hogwarts, maybe more then the other students. I watched as you faced trials that you were to young to face, and yet you came out of each of them a better person. Someone that your parents would be proud of, for I know that I'm proud of you. Harry you are like the grandson that I never had, I hope that we will be able to mend our relationship to what we had before this past year. _

_I'm also writing to let you know that I'll be at you aunts home to pick you up to take you to the Will reading tomorrow morning at eight in the morning. It will give us time to talk things over, if you like. I also sent you an outfit that you can wear tomorrow, and I'll set up a day were someone can take you shopping for new clothes as well._

_I'll see you tomorrow, Harry._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry put the letter down thinking of what Dumbledore had written and picked up the parcel that came with the letter. In the parcel was a black dragon hide blazer lined with red silk, a red button down oxford shirt, a pare of black tailored trousers, a black dragon hide belt with a plan gold buckle and a pare of black dragon hide boots. The outfit was very nice indeed and it looked like that they were made for him, witch they properly were. He put the clothes away so they didn't get dirty and turned to the box that his aunt have left him earlier with his mother's letter. He slowly unwrapped the brown paper from the box to find a cardboard box, like a shoe box. He took a deep breath before he lifted the lid of the box, for he had no idea of what was in there. On top was two rolls of parchment, he picked them up and read the first one; it said:

_Ministry of Magic_

_Coroner's Report_

_For_

_Lord James Russell Achman-Potter_

_Date of Death: 31st of October 1981_

_Cause of death: The killing curse. Avada Kadavra._

_Property on the Decided: Wand. (11". Mahogany. Dragon Heart String)_

_Gold framed magical glasses_

_Gold magical pocket watch_

_Gold muggle wristwatch_

_60 cm Curb gold chain (necklace)_

_Gold and Rudy family ring_

_White Gold and purple Sapphire family ring_

_Gold wedding ring_

_Three Gringotts vault key's_

_Auror badge _

_Red open day robe's_

_Black muggle oxford button down shirt_

_White muggle singlet _

_Blue denim muggle trousers_

_Red cotton muggle boxer's _

_Pair of sock's_

_Pair of black Dragon hide boots_

_Please note that the deceased was buried in the clothes mentioned and that his Auror badge was returned to the Auror department. The family ring's and vault key's were sent to Gringotts for safe keeping._

_Healer John Tomas_

Harry wiped away the single tear, that had escaped from the corner of his eye as finished reading his fathers coroner's report and he also now knew that the other scroll was his mother's. He knew he that he was only bringing more pain onto him self to read his mothers report, but he did any way.

_Ministry of Magic_

_Coroner's Report_

_For_

_Lady Lily Anne Achman-Leavenworth-Potter_

_Date of Death: 31st of October 1981_

_Cause of death: The killing curse. Avada Kadavra._

_Property on the Deiced: Wand. (10¼". Willow. Unicorn Hair)_

_Gold studs (earrings)_

_Gold locket_

_Gold charm bracelet_

_Gold and Emerald muggle wristwatch_

_Bronze and blue Topaz family ring_

_Gold and Ruby promise ring_

_Gold and Diamond engagement ring_

_Gold wedding ring_

_Tow Gringotts vault key's_

_Auror badge _

_Emerald green open day robes_

_White muggle woolen turtle neck jumper_

_White lace and silk bra_

_White lace and silk singlet_

_Black denim muggle trousers_

_White lace and silk panties_

_Pair of sock's_

_Pair of black Dragon hide boots_

_Please note that the deceased was buried in the clothes mentioned and that her Auror badge was returned to the Auror department. The family ring and vault key's were sent to Gringotts for safe keeping._

_Healer John Tomas_

Harry carefully re-rolled each piece of parchment and placed them aside, so he could see what else was in the box. There was his father's wand, glasses, watches, and rings along with his mother's wand, and jewelery. He quickly pulled of his own glasses and put his fathers on, they fit him better and gave him clearer vision. He also replaced his old broken wristwatch with his fathers and then he picked up the pocket watch to have a good look at, it had a stag engraved on the top. When opened the top there was a small painting of his mother and father inside the top, his father had his arms wrapped around his mothers waist, they where in their Hogwarts robes and standing in front of beech tree that was by the great lake at Hogwarts. The same tree that his friends and himself liked to do their homework under. The face of the watch was like the Weasley family clock, at the moment it only tow hands on it, Remus and his own. Remus's hand was pointing at _Home_, and his own was pointing at _Petunia's_. He closed the watch, he turned it over to see that there was a message engraved on the back, it said:

_Merry Christmas Prongs_

_Padfoot_

Sirius had given it to his father for Christmas, in their last year cause that was the year that Lily and James stated to go out, that meant the the watch was even more special. With a sigh he put it on his bedside table, while wondering how to put other hands on it, he'll have to asked Remus when he'd see him tomorrow at the reading. Next he pulled out his parents wedding rings along with his mother's promise ring and engagement ring and thread through his fathers necklace, which he put on, and then tucked it underneath his tee, so the rings rested over his heart.He looked around his room looking at his very neat room, even if he was in the good books with his Aunt he didn't want aggravate her, for a place to hide his parents wands and his mothers jewelery, there was no better place them his old hiding place. Under the lose board underneath his bed, he put the box along with the photo album that Hagrid had giving him at the end of his first year and his father's invisibility cloak. He would sleep better knowing that they were safe from Dudley's greedy hands. With a sigh he looked at the clock on his bedside table and seen that it was nearly midnight. He needed to be up at seven, so he set the alarm to go off, took off the watch, glasses, necklace and got ready for bed, after he closed off his mind, he fell in to a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
